Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga/Rap Meanings
(Back to Rap Meanings) 'Sarah Palin:' Oh boy, look what we have here. (Palin can't believe what she sees as she battles Lady Gaga.) A transvestite with a keyboard trying to be freak of the year. (Sarah is suggesting Lady Gaga is a transvestite playing keyboard. Gaga is known for her "freaky" sense of fashion, and that she possibly did dress up as a male. She is actually played by a guy, Nice Peter, in this battle.) Your voice sounds like a rooster having sex with a frog. (Gaga's voice sounds very unpleasant to Sarah, meaning that she doesn't like her music.) They put a lot of lipstick on you, but ya still look like a dog. (References Palin's presidential campaign and Barack Obama's quote "You know, you can put lipstick on a pig, but it's still a pig". This means that even with Gaga's makeup, she looks ugly to her.) Put down that teacup, honey. Go put on some pants and, (Gaga, somewhat oddly, is know for carrying around teacups, and her numerous outfits make her look pantless.) Stop letting little monsters teach you how to dance and, (Gaga refers to her fans as "little monsters". Sarah is also likening her dancing to that of a monster.) You may be Gaga, but you ain't a lady at all. (Sarah is calling her "Gaga", or crazy. She then plays the man card again by saying she isn't even a woman.) I've seen those outfits you been wearing. That takes big balls! (Gaga wears outfits that take big balls - both figuratively and literally. Sarah is once again calling Gaga a transvestite, as no one really has the balls to put on the outfits she wears.) 'Lady Gaga:' I think I'd rather elect a Smurf than vote for you. (Gaga reckons a fictional Smurf could do a better job at politics than Sarah.) Governor of Alaska? That's like the principal of a home school. (Sarah was the Governor of Alaska before she ran for vice-presidency. She is saying that because not many people live in Alaska, it's like being the head of a home school, which is also a small, unpopulated area that not many people care about.) You are the sum of everything I despise. (Lady Gaga hates on Sarah by saying that everything Gaga dislikes adds up to Palin's character and what she does.) With the most dysfunctional family since the Jackson fucking Five! (The Jackson 5 had some difficulties during the time they had as a family, but Gaga says that Palin's family is worse. They have encountered numerous problems since her campaign. Notably, her 17-year old unmarried daughter Bristol became pregnant.) Just trust me, your fifteen minutes of fame came and went. (Sarah had a short-lived fame since her party lost the 2008 election, and soon people began to forget and move on from her. Also quoting Andy Warhol, "In the future, I think everyone will be famous for fifteen minutes".) Go back to your igloo. (Gaga references the fact that Sarah lives close to the Arctic, where some people live in igloos.) Spend some time with your kids before they're pregnant. (Sarah's children have a habit of becoming pregnant at a young age.) Your frigid little body couldn't even handle what I do. ("Frigid" can refer to something cold, a frozen polar region (e.g. Alaska), or to female sexual arousal disorder. She says that Palin can't handle what Lady Gaga can do.) I think the truth is, Sarah, my music just scares you. (Gaga is calling Sarah weak and scared, and even her music scares her.) 'Sarah Palin:' Your music doesn't scare me. I'm a mother of five. (Saying that Lady Gaga was wrong in her last line, and that she's tough because she has five children to handle.) I killed moose with my bare hands before you were alive. (Alaska's state animal is the moose, and Palin is saying that she was rough and tough before Lady Gaga was even born since she was able to kill moose with her own hands.) Everything you do is just a re-run of Madonna. (Sarah is saying that Lady Gaga stole all of her ideas, costumes, moves, and songs from Madonna. Their music IS very similar in many ways.) Your fans are in a frenzy like a bunch of gay piranha. (Lady Gaga's "monsters" act ravenous and swarm like piranhas do. Her style also embraces those of homosexuals, which also make up a part of Lady Gaga's fanbase.) 'Lady Gaga:' I sound more intelligent than you when I fart. (She's saying that her ass makes smarter comments that Sarah does, as Sarah was known for making unintelligent comments in the media.) I wonder if you even know how to spell the word art. (Making a comment on how dumb Sarah is. Gaga considers her style and music as art, and says that Palin is so stupid that she can't even spell the 3-letter word.) You don't belong in politics. You belong in a hockey game. (Sarah shouldn't have been nominated as the vice president. She should stick to just being a hockey-mom, since hockey is a popular sport in a freezing state like Alaska.) History will regret you like J-J-J-John McCain. (Sarah was the running mate of John McCain in 2008 for the Republican nomination, then the US presidency. Everyone would be sorry they nominated her and John McCain for the 2008 election. Even John McCain regrets choosing her, as she is a main reason he lost.) Category:Lyrics Category:Rap Meanings Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 4 Category:Epic Rap Battle of History Category:Nice Peter